Harry Potter and The Mirrored Stone
by Batmanda
Summary: Alternate universe where Harry makes friends with Draco in Madam Malkins instead of making friends with Ron at Kings Cross Station. Follows main story line of The Sorcerer's Stone, strays very little. Sadly I will probably never finish it.
1. Diagon Alley

**Summary/A.N.: Alternate universe where Harry makes friends with Draco in Madam Malkins instead of making friends with Ron and he gets sorted into Slytherin. This story only goes through book #1, but I will be writing for all 6 eventually. I'm going to start the story off at chapter 5 (Diagon Alley) and go from there. I will follow the storyline, just from a whole new perspective. (Inspired by a story that someone wrote in the same style for FFX called "Al Bhed Blue". If you're into FFX fan-fics, then you will love that one. It's the best I've read. Along with Via-Infinito, but that's a whole different genre.) THIS STORY IS NOT A DRACO HARRY SLASH! Not that those stories aren't good, but we don't need another mindless gay slash on this site.**

**DISCLAIMER: I use a lot of J. K. R.'s ideas and words in this piece. I do not own anything you recognize. A lot of the plot is hers'. I've just twisted it to create an alternate story. (and this story also appeases the squirrels and monkeys…)**

* * *

"Hogwarts dear?" A squat, smiley witch dressed in mauve asked Harry as he walked into the wizard's robes shop. "We've got another young man in here, why don't you just stand right next to him so we can get you both fitted then?"

"I'm goin' teh slip off for a pick me up in the Leaky Cauldron. I'll fetch yeh when I'm done." Hagrid told Harry and slipped out the door.

The witch led Harry over to a stool next to a boy with sleek blonde hair and pale skin. "Hello," he said "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. My father, Lucius, is next door buying my books and my mother, Narcissa, is up the street looking at wands." He spoke in a sort of dignified way.

"I haven't gotten anything else yet, I'm here with someone who works at Hogwarts. We just came from Gringotts." Harry said.

"Oh, what about your parents?" Draco seemed genuinely curious.

"Voldemort killed them when I was a baby." Harry said. Draco gasped and jumped, the witches measuring them and tailoring the robes screamed. "What?" Harry said.

"You said his name," said Draco in almost an awed whisper.

"So? The wizard I was with wouldn't say it. I thought it was just because he was scared. No one says it then?" Harry realized there was a lot to learn about the magical world.

"No, they say he's the most powerful and evil wizard ever. Once he's decided to kill you, you're done for. Only one person has ever survived it, Harry Potter, and he was only a baby. No one knows how or why though."

"Yeah, Hagrid, the man I'm with, told me that too. It was me." Harry threw out casually.

"No way, you're Harry Potter!" He turned to face Harry, "Where's your scar? They say he's got a scar like lightning across his--" He stopped mid sentence as Harry pulled back his long bangs to show him his scar. "Wow, cool! I mean- but you know. I'm sorry about your parents. That's a load of rubbish. Who do you live with? Would you like to do the rest of your shopping with us? Do you want to stay with us until we have to catch the train?" He seemed real eager to get to know the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I've never been in Diagon alley, and the man I'm with is kind of scary, massive too. I live with my Aunt and Uncle. They're not wizards; I think Hagrid called them Muggles. I didn't even know I was a wizard until a few nights ago. I don't know anything about the magical world." Harry was excited to have a friend for once. Dudley had always made sure Harry never had any.

"Wow, really? So you wouldn't even know what Quidditch is or anything about Hogwarts?" Draco said with a twinge of pity in his voice.

"Nope, not a thing," Harry said, "I've never heard of Quidditch and the only thing I know about Hogwarts is that it's a boarding school."

"There you go dears. Here are your new robes." The witch handed both the boys their own bundles and they paid for them and left the shop together.

"Let's go meet my father in Flourish and Blotts," He spotted the confused look on Harry's face, "The book store. We can get your school books. I would imagine they're the same ones as mine if you're a first year," Draco said.

Harry nodded, "I should go tell Hagrid that I'm going to do my shopping with you so he doesn't worry about me. I'd love to go and stay with you for the next week and learn about Quidditch and Hogwarts and everything else I need to know so I don't feel so stupid when we go to school." They laughed and agreed to meet at Olivander's Wand shop. Harry gave Draco money to buy his spell books and he set off back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Twenty minutes later Harry met the Malfoy family at Olivander's. Draco already had his new wand.

"23 centimeters of Ash wood with a dragon heart string core." He boasted. "This is my father, Lucius, and my mother, Narcissa." He introduced them to Harry. "Mother, Father, this is Harry Potter."

"You don't say. Pleased to meet you." He didn't seem like he was pleased at all, but he shook his hand all the same.

"Very nice to meet you dear." Narcissa said.

"Nice to meet you too," Harry said to the Malfoy parents. "Did you get my wand?" He asked Draco.

"No, you have to pick it yourself. I'll go in with you." Draco said, leaving his parents on the sidewalk.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the back of the shop when they entered the door. It was a dusty old place. The sign out front said "Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C." Harry wouldn't have been surprised if this had been their premises since then. Draco took a seat on a spindly little chair near the door and Harry walked up to the counter.

"Hello?" Harry ventured. A tall pale man stepped out from behind a towering shelf of small boxes.

"Hello, Harry Potter. I thought I'd be seeing you in here soon. You look just like your father, but your mother's eyes. No mistaking you." The old man, who Harry presumed to be Mr. Olivander, said.

"Um, yeah." Harry said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that caused all your trouble." He gazed at Harry intently, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, Mr. Olivander went on, "So then Harry, which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed, if that's what you mean." Harry said.

Mr. Olivander walked up and down each isle, taking down seemingly random boxes. He stacked them up in front of Harry on the counter, and handed them to Harry in turn.

Mr. Olivander handed him what seemed like the millionth wand, and the tips of Harry's fingers warmed and the wand sent out sparks. Harry smiled. He found his wand.

"20 centimeters long, Alder wood," Mr. Olivander said, "and it is very curious that the phoenix tail feather in that wand came from the same phoenix that supplied the core to the very wand that gave you that scar."

Harry said nothing. He gave his wand another flick and green sparks emitted form the end. Harry paid seven galleons for the new wand and pocketed it.

Draco and Harry headed down Diagon Alley to fill the rest of their lists. They came across Eeylops Owl Emporium and each bought a new owl. Draco got a huge screech owl and Harry a petite snowy one.

* * *

**A/N: People always say at the end of every chapter "I hope you liked it!" and "R&R!" but you already know I'm going to say that. But I am going to tell you where a few of these things came from. I am following the first book, for the most part, and I'm using a lot of the dialogue from it. As for changing Harry's wand wood, I picked a wood that has magical properties that better suits him. Did you know holly (the wood used in the book) has feminine properties and is related to the Unicorn? Alder, on the other hand, is masculine and relates to courage and adventurism. I thought it fit Harry better. The dragon heart string and the Ash wood fit Draco nicely. Ash is related to the only venomous snake in Britain, the Adder snake. I hope to follow the book very closely. I'll be skipping a few points, condensing much of it, and changing a lot of it. I won't give anything away, but you can expect this story to be predictable. Also, since I'm basically re-writing the whole book, this is going to take a lot of time. For those of you who will end up following my story, I apologize in advance for not updating regularly. But I appreciate your interest in my story, and I'd be encouraged to write often if I did get some reviews. Thank you, I'm done talking. On to the next chapter!**


	2. From 9 and 3 quarters to 7 and 5 eighths

**A/N: Next chapter, onto the Hogwarts express. Meeting new people. I'm going to follow the book as best I can. No, Harry is not going to be a prat. How do you think he's going to act towards the people who were his friends in the alternate universe? You'll just have to read and find out, wont you?**

* * *

Harry spent the next 5 days at the Malfoys' mansion learning how to play Quidditch and a number of other things Harry was amazed at. It turned out that the Malfoys were quite rich. Harry met their house elf, Dobby, and felt a bit sorry for the creature. Dobby seemed like a slave more than a servant, and that's what house elves are for, or so Draco explained it. Harry convinced Draco to be a bit nicer to Dobby. Also, Harry was getting quite good at Quidditch, Lucius had purchased both boys new Nimbus 2000's. The best and newest model of broomsticks on the market.

"And when you go to Hogwarts, they put everyone in different houses. There's Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. I know I'll be in Slytherin. All my family has been. If I landed in Hufflepuff, I'd leave."

"_I hope I'm in Slytherin_." Harry thought, "_At least I'd have a friend._"

The boys left to Kings Cross Station on September the first after much scrambling around to gather their belongings. They arrived at the station at 10:45, just in time to catch the train.

"Alright boys, it's very simple. Just go straight through the metal barrier between platforms nine and ten. It leads straight to the Hogwarts Express." Lucius explained.

Harry was very nervous, and didn't seem to think that it should work. He watched Draco go first, and he copied him. He took the barrier at a full sprint, pushing his luggage cart in front of him. He passed through the barrier with ease, and stood panting on the other side. Lucius came through the solid metal behind him and ushered the boys onto the train. Steam was billowing out the stack and many other parents were biding their children goodbye for the upcoming months.

Draco and Harry found an empty compartment and stowed their luggage away on the racks. No sooner had the train started, the compartment door opened and a stern looking girl with big bushy brown hair stepped in.

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." She said in a very bossy tone.

"No, we--" Harry started to say, but she had already shut the door and proceeded to the next compartment in search of the missing toad.

The boys began to talk of Quidditch and other boy things when two huge boys their age opened the door. Harry looked nervously at Draco, they looked like bullies.

"I was wondering if you'd ever find us. I thought you'd missed the train!" He laughed at his own joke, the large boys laughed too, though they didn't seem to know why. "This is Harry Potter. Harry, these are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted in hello and sat down next to Draco. Harry thought they looked a bit like the picture of a troll he saw in his copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Both of them had great hairy arms and thick greasy hair. And they seemed to have similar intelligence as well.

The witch came by with the cart of sweets. Harry intended to buy as many candy bars as he could. The Dursleys never gave him pocket money. But when he looked at the cart, he noticed that it didn't hold anything he recognized. Some stuff called pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, Droobles best blowing gum, and Bertie Botts every flavor beans. Harry, along with Draco, bought a little of everything. All four boys stuffed their faces with the various sweets as the sky outside grew darker.

An older boy with flaming red hair and a great shiny badge on his new school robes opened the door of Harry's compartment. "I am to inform all students that we will be arriving at the school within the hour. I suggest that you change into your school robes soon." He left without another word or any chance of response.

"That was Percy Weasly," Draco said while they changed into their robes, "He's from a really poor family with about a hundred kids and his father works at the ministry. Dad doesn't get along with him well. I hear him talking about him all the time. Says he's obsessed with muggles. Weird guy."

Harry wondered why it would be so weird to be interested in muggles. He, himself, was very interested in wizards. Wouldn't it be the same the other way?

They unloaded off the train and walked past large carriages drawn by grey, reptilian like horses with big leathery looking, green wings. Draco said they were called Thestrals and only people who have seen people die could see them. Harry figured that since he couldn't remember seeing anyone die, he must have been there when his parents were murdered.

They walked over to Hagrid who was beckoning the first years over. Draco, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle, and four other first years loaded into a large rowboat. It was one of a giant fleet lead by Hagrid across the seemingly bottomless lake to the giant castle that was Hogwarts.

The first years lined up outside the Great Hall to wait for the sorting. None knew what was in store. The huge doors opened and the first years were greeted by many staring faces from the students and teachers alike. Professor McGonagall led them up the middle of the hall. She stopped them and placed a three legged stool in front of them and set a raggedy old patched and frayed wizard's hat on top of it. Everyone watched the hat intently until the brim opened like a mouth and it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall erupted into applause. Professor McGonagall started calling off names. Students walked up, sat on the stool, and she placed the hat atop their heads. For some, the hat took a long time to consider what house to put the student in, and some it decided immediately. Once it decided, the hat shouted the house name for the whole hall to hear and that table burst into applause.

"Potter, Harry," She called after "Perks, Sally-Anne."

Harry nervously walked to the stool and took a seat. The hat was placed on his head. It was much too large and it fell clear over his eyes and all he could see was the tag that read "7 5/8".

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear, "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, not a bad mind either. There's talent too, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? For those qualities fit all four houses."

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought "Not Hufflepuff, Gryffindor sounds okay, but I know people in Slytherin! Please Slytherin?"

"Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice, "Are you sure? It's a big decision that I was placed in position of making. Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, that right, so if you're sure it better be SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the last word shouted to the hall and he took off for the table to the far right that was clapping and whooping wildly. They were all wearing scarves of green and silver. Harry took a seat in between Draco and a large blonde girl he heard someone call Pansy. He hadn't ever seen a girl that looked less like a pansy.

When the remainders of the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood for his beginning of the year speech. The hall was very quiet and everyone turned to him. "For those of you whom are new, welcome to Hogwarts! For those of you who are not, welcome back. I just have a few words to say before the feast, and here they are: Nitwit, blubber, oddment, and tweak! Happy feasting, and dig in!" he said.

The plates in front of everyone on the tables magically filled with all the food Harry could imagine. He and Draco ate until they were at the point of bursting. After the dessert, the plates cleared and prefects lead everyone to the houses. Slytherins were led down to the dungeons.

The crowd stopped in front of a seemingly bare stretch of wall.

"The password, for now because it gets changed often for security reasons, is '_Serpensortia_.'" The prefect said loudly for the whole group to hear,"The boys dormitories are to the left and down the stairs, and the same for the girls on the right. In your rooms by 10, and lights out at 10:30. Your luggage has already been brought up by the house elves." The prefect explained. Draco, Harry, and the 3 other first year boys went down the stairs to the left and entered the door labeled with a silver plaque on the outside that read "First Years." The boys entered a circular room with stone walls and floors. It had no windows, which suggested they were in an underground dungeon. There were five beds with green hangings and green bedding.

It was already 10 by the time they had explored the common room, also a circular dungeon room with no windows, so they headed off to bed for the night.

* * *

**A/N: I made sure he was nice to Dobby, see? He's not a prat! And it's bugged me since I read about the Thestrals. Harry should have been able to see them the whole time. Ron and Hermione aren't going to have a big part in this version of events. Sorry to those of you whom love them so much. I don't even think they'll come into the story at all… We'll just see, now wont we?**


	3. Bezoars and Rememberalls

**A/N: For how much time and energy I'm spending on this story, I sure don't have a lot! These chapters seem so short. I'm going to try and make them longer. But if I don't get any reviews (which is likely considering how many Harry Potter FF there are) I won't worry about it. So if you feel I need to write for my readers, tell me you're reading! Now, back to your regularly scheduled program.

* * *

**

"What class do we have first?" Harry asked Draco on their way out of the dormitory. He was trying to ignore all the whispers. It was proving to be a rather difficult task.

"Potions with Professor Snape and the Gryffindors. He's the head of Slytherin and he favors us. Plus, he's good friends with Father." Draco replied.

"There he is! Look!"

"Where?"

"Next to the kid with the blonde hair. He's got glasses!"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers like this followed Harry all through the halls, on the way to his classes. He quickly came to find that he really was as famous as Draco said he was.

The potions class took place in the dungeons in a classroom lined with shelves of slimy things floating in jars. Harry, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all sat at the two tables in the back of the classroom. Harry and Draco set up their cauldrons, eager to make a potion that could turn the Dursleys into toads, or something of the like.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Professor Snape said sternly at the start of their first lesson. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but the class caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. That is if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Draco and Harry looked at each other apprehensively. This sounds like it's going to be harder than they thought. The same bossy, bushy haired girl from the train was listening intently, looking though she wanted to prove that she was not a dunderhead.

"Potter, our new celebrity," Snape suddenly said. A few of the students giggled. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"_Powdered root of what to a what of what?"_ Harry thought desperately. Harry glanced at Draco, who was as stumped as he was. The girl with the bushy hair had her hand in the air and was watching Snape intently.

"I don't know sir," said Harry.

"Tut-tut, clearly fame isn't everything," Snape sneered at Harry. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look to find a bezoar?"

The girl stretched her hand further and bounced in her seat. Some kids had begun to laugh at Harry, but finally he said "I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming?" Snape said. Harry had looked through his books, but did Snape really think Harry would memorize everything in his copy of _One Hundred and One Magical Herbs and Fungi_?

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He tried again.

The girl stood up, thrust her hand in the air, and shook it violently.

"I don't know, sir. But I think she does, why don't you try her?" Harry said, trying to keep his voice as innocent as possible. A few kids sniggered, but Snape was not pleased.

"Sit down, Granger. Five points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped at the girl. "For your information Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion known as The Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and will cure most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant. Why aren't you all writing this down?" He suddenly shot.

There was a scrambling for parchment and quills as they all pulled them out of their various bags. All that could be heard for the rest of the lesson was the scratching of quills and turning of pages as they all took notes out of the book on the Draught of Living Death.

Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day. They continued to take notes in History of Magic. Taught by Professor Binns, a ghost whowas stillteaching, even though one day after a nap in the staff room left his body behind. They had transfiguration as well. Taught by Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house. She told them about animagus' (witches who can turn into an animal at will) and demonstrated by changing into a tabby with markings around her eyes like the glases the human McGonagall wears, and back again. They then, as the trend seemed to be, took notes.

The next week went on like this in their various classes, including charms and herbology.

The first Saturdaythey had flying lessons, all first years had to take them. Harry had heard form older students that the school brooms were old and sometimes they veered to one side or the other, or just failed completely. Harry hoped his broom wouldn't drop out of mid air.

"I wish we could have brought our new brooms. Maybe father will send them to us?" Draco said on their way outside.

"Even if he did, they'd get taken away. First years aren't allowed their own brooms." Harry said.

All the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years were lined up next to brooms on the grass.

"Okay then. I'm Madam Hooch and this is flying class. Simple enough. Stand with your wand hand over the broom handle, tail behind you, and command your broom 'up'. Go on then" Said Madam Hooch, a witch with grey hair and hawk like eyes.

All the students yelled "Up" to their brooms, and about half of them immediately jumped up into their hands. Madam hooch had to help a few people, and once everyone was mounted, she said "Okay, on the count of three, everyone kick off the ground, hover at 20 feet or so for a few seconds, and then gently lean forward and touch back down."

A few of them looked a bit apprehensive as to actually fly so soon. Since Draco and Harry had been flying for the past week, they weren't scared but for the reliability of the old school brooms.

"One, two, three," Madam Hooch counted off and a few students kicked off the ground. Harry and Draco being the first. One Gryffindor was so terrified that he kicked off too hard and began to shoot up at an alarming speed. He lent forward to land, but he went at such a harsh angle, he came crashing to the ground. Madam Hooch ran over to him and mumbled something the sounded horribly like "broken wrist," and then gave direction for the class to stay on the ground while she took the boy to the hospital wing.

Draco stepped forward and picked up a small glass ball off the ground. "Look," he said, "Neville dropped his Rememberall. Hey Harry, catch." He tossed it in Harry's direction and kicked off from the ground. He flew up about 20 feet and beckoned Harry to follow.

"Don't! You'll get in trouble!" Granger said. Harry ignored her and kicked off as well. Draco and Harry passed the Remeberall back and forth in the air. Draco threw it at Harry and he missed. In fear of breaking it, Harry went into a dive and caught it just feet from the ground and pulled out just in time.

"Harry Potter!" Harry heard the screech from across the yard. Madam Hooch was back. He was done for. He was going to be packing his bags and going back to the Dursleys, he just knew it. "Come with me this instant! You too, Draco!"

Madam Hooch led both boys to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Professor Quirrel, I don't suppose I could borrow Flint for a moment, could I?" She asked. Draco and Harry looked each other.

"_She isn't going to burn us at the stake, is she_?" Harry thought widely.

But flint turned out to be a sixth year that, Harry thought, must have some troll blood in him.

"I have found you a seeker and a chaser, if you would like to try them. I saw them playing with this," She held up Neville's Rememberall and pointed to Harry, "He caught it at a 30 foot dive, and this one was catching and throwing it perfectly. I think you should at least let them try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team." Flint gave a grunt in agreement and went back to class. Madam Hooch dismissed the boys and they sprinted off to the dungeons before they got into any more trouble.

They were running and talking about how lucky it was that they didn't get into trouble and they got lost in the dungeon corridors. They ventured deeper and deeper into dungeon halls that they were sure they've never seen before. Just then, Peeves the school poltergeist, meant for reeking havoc on anyone in the castle, popped out of nowhere.

"Out of bounds, wee little firsties. I should call Filch I should," He taunted. Filch was the wheezing caretaker who hated students. He had a sidekick, Mrs. Norris. His mangy cat with huge, lamp-like eyes. It was the wish of many students to give her a good hard kick; she was a tattle-tale.

"Please, Peeves, we're lost. Don't tell! We didn't know!" Harry pleaded. But Peeves was already speeding down the corridor shouting "Trouble makers Filch! In the forbidden corridor!"

"Let's get out of here." Draco said, and both boys sprinted down the hall. The walls were damp and mossy. Harry guessed that they were under the lake by now. They came to a door. "Should we hide in here you think?" Just as Draco suggested it, Mrs. Norris came around the corner. They stood staring at each other for a split second before she ran to find filch.

"Good idea." Harry said frantically. He tugged on the door handle, but it was locked. He remembered something from his book _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1._ He tapped the handle and said firmly "_Alohamora_," and the door swung open just in time. They closed the door behind them and Harry listened intently to Filch's wheezes coming from the other side. When they had subsided, Harry turned to Draco.

"He's gone. Let's go and find the common room." Harry looked at him. He was pale and scared looking, and he was looking the opposite direction into the room. It was very tall, and not an ordinary classroom as Harry assumed. There was nothing in the room, but a great, hairy, three-headed dog. It was close to fifty feet tall and was drooling all over the place. As soon as Harry caught sight of it, the creature had gotten over the shock of the two humans suddenly entering it's quarters. It began snarling and stepping towards the boys. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him from the room. They jumped through the door and slammed it behind them right as one of the beast's heads tried snapping at them. They sprinted all the way back to the main hall, and found their common room fairly quickly.

"_Serpensortia_," Draco panted at the blank wall. It gave way and let them in.

Once the boys caught their breath, Draco spurted out, "are they mad? Keeping a thing like that in the school?"

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Harry said.

"I was too occupied with its heads to notice its feet!"

"It was standing on a trap door. It's guarding something."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was long enough for you. Someone pointed out that my other chapters were quite short. I didn't even notice. It took too long to write think otherwise. This chapter is a bunch of stuff all out of order and mashed together. I hope it worked. Let me know if it did or didn't. Input is always appreciated and usually taken to heart.**


End file.
